As the density of emerging high-capacity WDM systems increases, so too does the probability with which errors can be made when switching individual optical signals. Examples of what may cause an erroneous or lost connection include stuck or failed switch elements in the switching core of an optical switch, hardware or software failures causing incorrect switch path instructions to be received by the switching core from a switch controller, and human error (e.g., a mis-connected fiber interconnect into or between bays of switching equipment).
Given the high line rates currently used in WDM networks and the even higher line rates contemplated for use in the foreseeable future, it is clear that erroneous or lost connections can and will have a very severe negative impact on quality of service by causing the loss of large amounts of information. It is therefore of prime importance to check not only whether connections established by the switching core correspond to the connections specified by the connection map stored in the switch controller, but also to check which mis-connections may have taken place.
At the same time, it is important to make the connection verification process as generic and non-intrusive as possible so that constraints are not placed on the traffic bit rates and protocols, so that the effect that the connection verification procedure has on the quality and strength of the optical signals leaving the switch is limited and so that traffic security is not compromised. Moreover, it would be of interest if the connection verification system were to permit the use of simple, low-cost electronics and electro-optics for the verification function in order to limit the cost and component count of the additional hardware and software required to verify the connections. However, these requirements have yet to be met by existing connection verification techniques.